


Progress

by NamelessAngel



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, elide's amazing, lorcan's a dumby, please, searching for aelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessAngel/pseuds/NamelessAngel
Summary: On their way to save Aelin, Lorcan catches Elide alone and makes a very small baby step in fixing his relationship with Elide... sort of...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic so feedback is very appreciated!  
> Don't have a beta yet so...  
> I feel like I am slightly off on their personalities and demeanor but I will try to fix it, just lemme know!  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Lorcan watched her out of the corner of his eye as he walked off to get water from the stream. She was preparing the fire for that night. Gavriel sat with her, talking in hushed tones as she worked. Rowan was up in the air scouting the woods and the nearby village that Elide, Gavriel, and himself had just come from. When they began their journey to find Aelin, Elide had had worries that she would be of no use to their quest. But with each town they came to, each pub, tavern, and shop they went into she would come out with more information. She was getting them closer to Aelin and Maeve every day. 

When he came back to the small clearing they were camping in, she was gathering up the laundry to go wash and Gavriel was nowhere to be seen. He saw her wince as she shuffled around and gently reached down to touch her ankle. She was tough, but she wasn’t invincible. They walked. Every day. A lot. And her ankle was causing her pain but she refused help from him. Any time he braced her leg she would glare and snipe at him until Gavriel came to her side and Lorcan would reluctantly release his magic from its helpful hold around her leg. He purposefully stepped on a twig to alert her of his presence and her head jerked around in shock before her expression settled into a frown. 

“Do you have anything to wash?” she asked in a bland tone now reserved solely for him. 

“I’ll do it. You don’t need to walk to the stream without Gavriel or Rowan and you won’t accept my help. I saw you wincing Elide. Rest.” He grumbled as he moved to gather the laundry she had not gotten yet. 

“I can and I will. This is how I contribute and you will not take that away from me.” Elide glared at him icily as she moved to get the clothes he had gathered but he moved them out of her reach and she huffed.

“We would not even be this far yet if it wasn’t for the information you get us everywhere we go. You are what have gotten us this far so quickly. If you’re going, then I’m going. And I’m bracing your leg. Or, you can wait on Gavriel or Rowan. So, choose how this is going to happen.” He held her gaze as she stared him down.

“Territorial fae bullshit.” She huffed quietly under her breath, “This is ridiculous. I don’t need a babysitter, I don’t need a brace, I am a grown woman who has made it this far in life and I can do this as I please. If you must accompany me to the stream, then you will not speak. You will not say a single word or so help me Lorcan…” she droned off but her threats did not have to be spoken aloud for him to interpret them. “And no brace.” Looking straight into his eyes she laid out her terms but he would not waver when it came to her ankle.

“Please,” was all he said as he looked into her eyes, searching, telling her he would not waver. 

“Not a word,” she sighed as she turned to go to the stream. He reached out with his magic and braced her ankle. She did not so much as miss a step but her gait was straighter and stronger and he was happy. He knew he had a long way to go in regards to regaining her trust, but a start was better than nothing. Even if she remained angry at him for the rest of her life, he would not let her suffer more than she already had from his mistakes. 

Without a word, he followed her into the trees and down to the stream. He would not let her down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Lovies!!


End file.
